


MV Reaction

by BelWatson



Series: for all the SoonWoo feels [1]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Admiration, Denial of Feelings, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-27
Updated: 2017-09-27
Packaged: 2019-01-06 05:07:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12204471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BelWatson/pseuds/BelWatson
Summary: "“No, and if you ask in ten more minutes the answer will still be no,” Soonyoung states sounding more stern than ever, arms folded to give more power to his words in order for Wonwoo to finally stop pestering him.Honestly, it's not like Wonwoo likes nagging Soonyoung, unless he’s in the mood and then it’s to tease him only; most of the time it’s Soonyoung the one who insists and insists regarding any matter at hands. Wonwoo is more the accepting type, the one who won’t insist and let things unfold naturally while he patiently waits for what he’ll eventually get.Except when it’s about Soonyoung and he’s getting completely excluded."or, in which Soonyoung doesn't tell Wonwoo anything about the new MV and makes him wait until the official release.





	MV Reaction

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dollyeo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dollyeo/gifts).



> Sooo… this is the first time I write about this pair and it's totally dollyeo's fault, she started writing about them, and I started reading… and shipping and THERE ARE NOT ENOUGH COMPLETED FICS OUT THERE!! I'm sure this won't be the first SoonWoo thing I write.
> 
> Anyhow, this is totally based on a fanart by an artist whose work I TOTALLY adore and like every pieces is full of feels. This time is based on [this](https://instagram.com/p/BZgpphIhvLc/) particular post. Check her work, it's amazing. 
> 
> If you have requests or any prompt ideas, let me know!

     “No, and if you ask in ten more minutes the answer will still be no,” Soonyoung states sounding more stern than ever, arms folded to give more power to his words in order for Wonwoo to finally stop pestering him.

Honestly, it's not like Wonwoo likes nagging Soonyoung, unless he’s in the mood and then it’s to tease him only; most of the time it’s Soonyoung the one who insists and insists regarding any matter at hands. Wonwoo is more the accepting type, the one who won’t insist and let things unfold naturally while he patiently waits for what he’ll eventually get.

Except when it’s about Soonyoung and he’s getting completely excluded.

No, it’s not like he won’t be able to be part of it, it’s just that he won’t be part of it _before_ anyone else, and that annoys him. Soonyoung is always eager to show his projects or whatever he’s done to Wonwoo, secretly seeking approval and compliments. Wonwoo is happy to provide the other idol with as many  praises as he can come up with, it’s all worth it when Soonyoung looks at him with his oh so pretty eyes sparkling with joy and pride. It makes Wonwoo feel all funny inside, as if his organs were rearranging to make more space to be extra fond of Soonyoung. 

Wonwoo likes bright happy Soonyoung the best.

The matter at hands, at which for some odd reason Soonyoung is leaving Wonwoo out of, is the new comeback project Seventeen is working on, with different units and a new dynamic to release songs and ultimately the album. The first song they drop is the Seventeen Leaders, with Seungcheol, Jihoon and Soonyoung. Everyone is excited and the song is great, Wonwoo managed to listen to it beforehand, but not the final version yet. The MV, however, is a complete secret that everyone is helping Soonyoung to keep, just to alienate Wonwoo, or that’s how he feels it. No one is telling him anything!

How did Soonyoung manage to bribe everyone to help him out, though?

Because Soonyoung has accomplished to leave him out of the MV making off, the concept and everything, Wonwoo has to nag.

“But there’s another five days to the release of the song! Why can’t you let me watch the MV now? Why do I have to wait?”

Soonyoung has never kept him out of anything of what he does, career wise, so this is a first time and Wonwoo has to accept it kind of hurts… Okay, it hurts a lot, actually.

“Just because!” Soonyoung screams, his face red and his eyes refusing to meet Wonwoo’s. “You’ll watch it eventually, why can’t you wait?”

“Because you never make me wait!” Wonwoo replies, yet not fully explaining how he feels because Soonyoung is making him wait.

“No,” Soonyoung states, taking a deep breath. “I don’t even have a copy of the MV, I know they are still twitching some things and I _can’t_ show you.”

“You can tell me, at least!” Soonyoung looks away and Wonwoo sighs, not understanding why his friend is acting like this, so out of character. “Why are you being like this? I’m just so curious.”

Soonyoung doesn’t meet his eyes, not even when Wonwoo steps closer and grabs the other idol’s hand, a last attempt to get his attention. But it doesn’t work, if anything Soonyoung seems more determined to keep his gaze locked somewhere else, even when Wonwoo rubs his thumb on his friend’s hand.

“Just wait,” Soonyoung whispers, breaking the contact and pulling his hand away.

Wonwoo watches him walk away and leave him alone in the common room, still feeling hurt for being left out of all this. And because he doesn’t want to nag anymore, he doesn’t ask the same old question again the next day, or the next, because he doesn’t want to have the same pointless conversation that doesn’t take them anywhere.

The five days until the MV release suck big time because one, he’s dying to know what the MV concept is and all that, and two, because Soonyoung avoids him, always talking animatedly with someone else when they are in the same space. It makes Wonwoo want to just get between Soonyoung and whatever other member he’s talking to, and just _demand_ him to stop acting this way, he hates it.

Wonwoo never does that.

On the day the MV is released, Wonwoo has locked himself in one of the bathrooms for privacy, with his phone in hands, just waiting for the notification to pop up. He waits other ten torturous minutes until his V Live app sends the notification with the release of the video. He goes tot he app faster than ever and just waits until it loads, expectantly.

The song sounds even better when it’s completely arranged and edited, Wonwoo is already bobbing his head to the rhythm, watching carefully the scenes unfold. The colours are vibrant and it’s aesthetically pleasing, the three members look comfortable and great, Jihoon’s eyes stand out in such a beautiful way. Seungcheol looks cool and so comfortable in his own skin, giving this inviting vibe. However, all his attention is stolen by Soonyoung.

Bright. Happy. Beautiful Soonyoung.

Wonwoo knows the video doesn’t have _those_ visual effects, but it seems Soonyoung is glowing, like the bloody sun, it almost blinds Wonwoo. His smiles, the way he looks at the camera, how he moves, his voice, everything is heartwarming and it takes Wonwoo breath away.

There’s this particular moment that gets burnt in Wonwoo’s memory, in which Soonyoung looks so blindingly happy that he feels his heart stops for the rest of the song, holding on to that smile, living out of that smile.

Wonwoo exhales when the MV ends, slowly taking a new breath in, feeling his hands shaking somehow. The whole video was laid back, comfortable, beautifully pleasing, aesthetically joyful and bright, but in Wonwoo’s opinion, Soonyoung stole the whole MV, becoming the centre of it and the best part, the everything in his eyes.

His chest feels tight, overwhelmed with the countless feelings he’s always repressed, avoided to acknowledge or deal with, and now they are choking him, leaving him breathless again.

He drops his phone, an urgency making him move without really thinking of what he’s doing, just knowing he needs to find Soonyoung. 

Now.

The new dorm isn’t _that_ big, but he doesn’t know exactly where Soonyoung is now so he just walks, his ears tuned to that voice. He hears it coming from one of the rooms and his feet take him there before he can even process what he’s doing, or what room is.

Wonwoo finds him inside talking happily with Junhui, laughing and just being there, beautiful and perfect. It makes Wonwoo’s heart ache in a way that he’s never felt before, some sort of longing that clutches his heart and squeezes it tightly.

Silently, he just walks up to Soonyoung and only stops when he’s close enough to hug him fro behind, tightly, desperate to have him as close as he can, hoping that it will soothe that ache in his chest that screams Soonyoung’s name.

“Won-ah?” Soonyoung asks confused as Wonwoo just buries his face in the shoulder of the shorter idol, still hugging him tight, breathing slowly. Junhui in front of them is shocked and just stares.

“You’re… you’re so…” Wonwoo is at loss of words, not knowing how to express everything he’s feeling and how having Soonyoung so close is both calming and alarming at the same time.

“What happened?” Soonyoung asks, his hand palming softly Wonwoo’s.

“I watched the MV…” Wonwoo replies in a soft whisper and feels Soonyoung’s tensing up.

He has no idea why his friend reacts like that, why he’s been so reluctant to show his work to Wonwoo this time, but he knows he’s missed his happy virus, the smiles, the bright eyes and his presence that’s just so warmth, filling his days of joy and light.

Because of that, he just drags Soonyoung away without any explanation, wanting to be just the two of them.

“Ack! Wonwoo? What’s wrong? Wait-stop-Junhui is right here! Wonwoo!!” Soonyoung screams as he’s dragged away, leaving a confused and not so amused Junhui behind, but Wonwoo couldn’t care less in that moment.

Because no other part of the dorm is empty, Wonwoo ends up dragging Soonyoung back to the bathroom where he left his phone, closing the door behind with his right heel.

“What are you planning to do?” Soonyoung asks, not struggling to get free, having already accepted his fate.

Wonwoo doesn’t reply immediately, instead he makes Soonyoung turn around, his hands firm on the shorter’s shoulders and just staring at his face, the confusion and wariness he sees there. Pressing his lips together, he pulls Soonyoung for another hug.

“I don’t even know how to take this, Wonwoo. Can’t you talk?” Soonyoung requests, accepting the hug nonetheless.

“You were so… beautiful,” Wonwoo speaks. “Bright like never before, looking happy and just so… so… I don’t even know!” Wonwoo speaks in Soonyoung’s ear, his eyes shut tight. “You were everything and I was just so blown away, your smile was overwhelming and it just… I don’t know! It’s like everything I feel for you just came at once and I don’t even know what I’m saying.”

“Does that mean you liked it?” Soonyoung asks softly and Wonwoo pulls away just to stare at the other shocked and almost offended.

“Liked it? I loved it! All I could see was you and your eyes, your smile, your everything. You shone in a new way that took my breath away,” Wonwoo speaks with such reverence, exposing more than he should, more than he even realises.

“I was… I was nervous. There’s no real choreography and that’s my forte so I—I thought you could be disappointed or something.”

“Me?” Wonwoo asks flabbergasted. 

“Oh,” Soonyoung confirms, looking own. “You say I look my best when I’m dancing.”

It’s true, Soonyoung looks impossible when he’s dancing, a show of such power and talent that Wonwoo can’t even fully comprehend. 

“You look _unbelievable_ when you’re dancing, but you look your best and most dashing when you’re smiling. You’re blinding when you’re happy, Soon-ah,” Wonwoo explains, watching how Soonyoung’s lifts his gaze to meet his eyes, looking touched and overwhelmed himself in a different way from Wonwoo. “I loved the MV, you were all I could see and after it ended I just… it’s like everything I feel for you was choking me. I still feel kind of dizzy.”

Wonwoo chuckles, missing the way Soonyoung’s eyes change at those words, finally paying attention to the severity of his statements.

“Your feelings?” Soonyoung echoes, tilting his head just slightly. “What feelings exactly?”

“I-I…” Wonwoo stutters. “I don’t know? Feelings I haven’t dealt with.”

“What feelings could you have neglected to deal with? Bad feelings?”

Wonwoo feels cornered, especially when Soonyoung takes a step forward and his expression becomes more driven, as if he’s chasing something that’s almost at his reach. He is, once again, out of breath in front of Soonyoung.

“No… Or I think they are not bad feelings?” He is unsure of everything right now, his head not properly working when Soonyoung is looking at him in that way. “Feelings I should keep secret?”

“Why?” Soonyoung’s voice is lower, velvety and it does things to Wonwoo because the change is happening right in front of him, because of him. “Can’t you tell me what you feel?”

“I feel… too much?” Wonwoo tries and fails again. He really can’t label his own feelings, because right now everything is just _Kwon_ _Soonyoung._ He consumes it all. “It’s just… you. You take over everything and just…everything is just you, I can’t even properly think. Stop pushing me!”

Soonyoung smiles in a different way, it’s not exactly happy or delighted, but there’s joy, a tentative warm hopeful smile as he looks up at Wonwoo, stepping closer, his arms wrapping gently and loosely around Wonwoo’s frame, pulling him closer for another hug. It’s not desperate or filled with longing, instead it’s an accepting and comforting hug, one that makes Wonwoo melt in Soonyoung’s arms and just let everything he feels consume him wholly.

“I know exactly how you feel,” Soonyoung whispers, resting his head on Wonwoo’s shoulder. “It’s the same for me.”

“What is it then?” Wonwoo asks, breathing slowly in Soonyoung’s hair, the scent familiar and soothing.

“I won’t tell you when we're in the bathroom,” Soonyoung declares, making Wonwoo chuckle because he completely forgot where they were. “And you have to realise on your own.”

Wonwoo doesn’t reply, still feel overwhelmed and out of it. He knows later he’ll calm down and pull himself together, and like aways he’ll ignore what he feels and just carry on, pretending there’s nothing inside him demanding to be acknowledged.

“Keep in mind something as you think about it, okay?” Requests Soonyoung.

“What?” Wonwoo asks when his friend doesn’t say anything else.

Soonyoung turns his head, his mouth right next to Wonwoo’s ear. “Me too, Wonwoo-yah. Me too,” he breathes out, making shivers go down Wonwoo’s spine.

His heart is racing and he’s holding his breath, his eyes wide and expectant, until Soonyoung buries his face in his neck, hugging him a bit tighter and once again consuming all of his mind.

 _Later_ , Wonwoo thinks. Later he’ll deal with his feelings and figure out to what exactly Soonyoung feels the same way. Right now though, there’s just this moment where he’s whole and at ease in Soonyoung’s arms.


End file.
